1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to self contained breathing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved tank for the storage of compressed air for emergency use.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for some time that workers and others in areas in which the air supply may be depleted or contaminated should be provided with a supply of compressed air and means for allowing the user to access the supply of compressed air such that the worker may use such emergency supply of air to leave the depleted or contaminated area. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,752 to Crowley shows an elongated tube having a first closed end and a second open end to which is connected an air hose and air mask. The elongated tube serves as the storage tank, and is coiled to provide an adequate supply of air while maintaining a sufficiently small overall size. While this arrangement could be operable, the cost involved in providing the contoured coil of the storage tank is commercially unacceptable. Once commercial device for this purpose is sold under the trademark SCA-PAK.TM. by Scott Aviation, Corp. of Lancaster, N.Y. This device has enjoyed commercial success due to its relatively low cost and ease of use. However, the SCA-PAK.TM. is formed as a general cylinder having the air hose connection to a first longitudinal end. The cylindrical construction has a relatively large diameter (over four and one-half inches) which makes the device prone to catching upon protuberances, causing the wearer to become stuck or entangled in close quarters.